


Жертва — её дар

by for_owlman, Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Duneworks [3]
Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_owlman/pseuds/for_owlman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сестра Пола Атрейдеса, Муаддиба, святая Алия-Нож, ныне — регент при своих юных племянниках, управляет оставшейся после её брата империей. Всё идет хорошо, но действительно ли хорошо? Алия одержима, пока что — только идеей быть равной своему брату, видеть то же, что видел он. Но куда заведет её одержимость, особенно если вспомнить, что дороги памяти небезопасны, и где-то совсем рядом — жаждущий мести барон Харконнен? Но...может, всё и не так уж плохо? Дороги памяти таят много чего, что может оказаться спасением...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жертва — её дар

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана для ФБ-2013

— Уйдите все! Оставьте меня в покое! — эхо вспугнутой козой метнулось в угол.

            Спальня была пуста. Сквозь занавеси цвета запёкшейся крови просачивалось заходящее солнце, по стенам вились причудливые узоры: цветы и листья. В древности такой замысловатый орнамент называли арабеской. Побеги сплетались то в гербового ястреба Атрейдесов, то в строчки из учения Дзенсунни: «Для достижения цели не всегда достаточно одного упорства…»

            Алия потрясла головой, бессильно опустилась на постель. Порой она чувствовала себя воином, последним уцелевшим в осаждённой крепости: враги повсюду и всё, что остаётся — это лишь раз за разом отражать их атаки, но силы уже на исходе и затупилось оружие…

            Прочь! Это лишнее. Пусть Ирулан играет в слова, складывает из них свой маленький уютный мирок — как будто от этого вселенная станет понятнее!.. Алия сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, расслабила все мышцы, усилием воли придержала колотящееся сердце. Тише, ещё тише… вот так.

            Не вижу, думала она, опять не вижу. Пол видел, а я — нет. Меня снова и снова выталкивает на поверхность как неумелого ныряльщика. Сравнение пришло само собой, змейкой заползло в мозг. Образ охотника за жемчугом был чужой, незнакомый — откуда бы Алии Атрейдес, Алии-Нож знать, как это — нырять в солёную глубину? Она никогда не покидала Арракиса. Образ принадлежал той, давней памяти, заключённой в генах. Забавно: в основе жизни лежит спираль, по спирали движутся звёзды и планеты, спиралью вьётся история — раз за разом всё повторяется вновь.

            Нужно увеличить дозу. Да. Чтобы достичь дна, ныряльщик берёт с собой камень. Алия улыбнулась — если бы кто-нибудь мог видеть её в эту секунду, он бы принял эту улыбку за гримасу боли.

            Спайса в шкатулке оказалось достаточно. Алия вытащила пучок перевязанных шнурком пластинок — светло-коричневых, ломких, похожих на кору. Одуряющее пахну́ло корицей и горячим песком — так пах Создатель, когда являлся из глубины, чтобы поглотить свою жертву, так пах старый Арракис — тот, на котором вода ценилась дороже всего на свете.

            Алия разломила пластинку пополам, положила её на язык, размачивая слюной. В этот раз спайс оказался приторно-сладким, до тошноты. Она насильно заставила себя проглотить, потом улеглась на кровать, дыхание постепенно замедлялось: Алия погружалась в транс.

            Произошло то, чего она никак не ожидала: кругом была темнота — очертания предметов расплылись, превратились в клубы плотного, жирного дыма, странным образом походившие на живое существо. И временами Алии казалось, что она попала внутрь к шаи-хулуду... забавно, она никогда не задумывалась, на что похожи его внутренности.

            Тьма вокруг дышала, свивалась в странные узоры, что-то шептала, и внезапно из неё выступил — или это клубы тьмы так сформировались? — странный человек. Высокий, с красивым и надменным лицом, пронзительными синими глазами, черноволосый и смуглый, в странной одежде — Алия бы не смогла подобрать описание на знакомом и родном ей языке, но сообразила, что это не одежда, а доспехи, раннего образца, золотые. Человек заговорил, и Алия, сначала с трудом, но начала понимать его.

            — Я — Агамемнон Атрид, ванакт Микен. И я не намерен более терпеть...

            Ох, повелитель пустыни... Из каких дремучих глубин её памяти появился этот страшный и одновременно смешной призрак? Почему именно он? Алия начала рыться в воспоминаниях — своих и чужих — будто вор, который роется в чужом барахле. И в этом была её ошибка. Водоворот памяти, в котором она теперь тонула, был глубок, страшно глубок.

            Воспаленный взгляд Агамемнона наконец собрался на Алии и лицо ванакта озарилось дикой радостью вперемешку с яростью.

            — Ах, вот оно что... ещё одна! Все вы, шлюхи, одинаковы... Эта полубожественная сучка, которая наставила рога моему доброму братцу, из-за которой десятки лет длилась война... Какая глупость!.. Не то что бы я отрицал, что война была нужна мне самому, но, клянусь, если бы не она — всё завершилось бы куда быстрее и не так — в крови и пламени... В твоей крови тоже бушует пламя, женщина, не так ли? Как у всех, у всех вас... Клитемнестра... ах, Клита, сладкая роза отцовского сада... Дрянь, лишившая мужа чести и жизни — ты даже не смогла делать это сама... А ты... Кем ты мне приходишься? Дальней правнучкой? Всё равно, ты такая же... Тоже скучаешь, пока муж в отъезде, и утешаешься с каким-нибудь смазливеньким ублюдком? Вместо того что бы быть верной женой и матерью... рожать детей... Все ваши горести, похотливые вы сучки, от безделья... — Агамемнон быстро подошел к Алии, сильно схватил её за горло, поворачивая лицом к себе. Этого не было, но Алия могла бы поклясться, что чувствовала жесткие, шершавые руки, привыкшие к мечу, а не к женской коже.

            — Смотри на меня!.. Мне кажется, или ты похожа на неё? Клиту, не Елену... Никогда не понимал слабость брата к этой шлюхе: Тезей, потом Парис…Она наставляла ему рога с половиной Пелопоннеса, а он терпел и прощал. А вот Клита, моя сумасшедшая, одержимая страстями... Какие дикие ласки она дарила мне на ложе!..

            Алию охватил ужас. Человек, говоривший об одержимости, сам был одержим, да ещё как.!

            — Жена из неё была дрянная, мать не лучше... Ха! Кто бы мог подумать, что из-за одной своей дочери она впадет в такое безумие... Конечно, дело было не в ней, не в дочке... А в том, что я забрал у неё то, что она считала своим... Поступил, как счел нужным, её не спросясь... Ха! Не многовато ли воли у неё было — вот о чём я думал, когда истекал кровью... Чего ж ты хочешь, а? Воды, смыть это безумие? Нет, воды я дать не могу, только разве что той. Что, смешавшись с моей кровью, заливала пол купальни... Вода, смешанная со смехом Эгисфа и сладострастным стоном этой сучки... Может, они и сошлись там же, как животные... Животные — ничего больше...

            Алия поняла, что по-настоящему сойдёт с ума, если продолжит выслушивать этот маниакальный монолог дальше. «Союз между предрождённым и благоприятной душой», — вспомнила она наставления Бене Гессерит. Нужно только позвать… Но, Создатель, кого?

            И в этот момент то, что пришелец выболтал ей, неожиданно подало ей идею: Алия сосредоточилась на том, что он говорил о своей Клите — Клитемнестре, жене, убившей его — или направившей руку убийцы.

            Зов не остался без ответа — из темноты соткалась высокая, худая женщина, с ярко-синими глазами и спутанными волосами. Держалась она величаво, как царица, хотя одета была бедно — в серое, местами разорванное простое платье. В руках у женщины был нож. Алия улыбнулась — да, пожалуй, в этом они были похожи.

            Женщина, в отличие от супруга, была немногословна. Она молча подошла к нему, и, прежде чем он успел что-то сделать — вонзила нож в шею. Губы её шевелились, Алии сначала показалось — беззвучно, но потом она поняла: женщина шептала проклятия, с остервенелой методичностью снова и снова втыкая нож в мужа.

            — Сгинь, проклятый дух! Не будет тебе ни места на Островах Блаженных, под сенью милостивого Аида, ни забвения на полях асфоделей... Вечно пусть горит на твоем челе, кто ты!.. Детоубийца!..

            Тень Агамемнона не исчезла, но отлетела, шипя что-то о супружеской неверности. Клитемнестра рассеянно посмотрела на свой окровавленный нож, на руки, потом подошла к Алии и нежно коснулась ножом её щеки. Прикосновение прохладного влажного лезвия было странно приятным.

            — Не слушай его, милая. Жена, мать — он сам не понимает, о чем говорит. О чем он думал, когда его дочь потребовали в жертву ради бессмысленной войны, развязанной его братом, который в своей уязвленной гордости уподобился ревущему оскопленному быку... Не слушай.

            — Мохалата... — шевеля пересохшими губами вымолвила Алия. Женщина склонила голову к плечу, словно прислушиваясь к каким-то далеким звукам.

            — Нет, милая... Я не смогу тебя защищать. Я слабая тень. Моих сил только и хватит, чтобы не позволить этому надменному негодяю, моему мужу, смущать тебя, да и то — между убитым и убийцей связь крепче, чем у любовников... — и, склонившись к Алии так, что она видела блеск безумных ярко-синих глаз, Клитемнестра прошептала, горячечно, как в лихорадке: — Он лжет!.. Никогда он не воздавал мне должное! Лжет и теперь... Эгисф... Это я его убила, слышишь? Я, этим ножом, вот этим ножом... — и Клитемнестра, резко выпрямившись и откинув спутанные волосы на спину, бросилась к мужу, продолжая не то шипеть, не то выкрикивать что-то, Алия уже не понимала, что.

            Темнота продолжала складываться в странные очертания: Алия чувствовала себя, как человек, угодивший в кошмарный сон, из которого не выбраться. В этот момент она, пожалуй, готова была плюнуть на всё и отказаться вообще от желания видеть что-либо — прошлое, будущее. Какой привлекательной казалась перспектива быть простой женщиной, любить мужа, рожать ему детей, жить одну жизнь, в одном, линейно текущем времени, и наслаждаться полным одиночеством внутри своей головы...

            — Ах, дорогая внучка, что я слышу... — раздался уже знакомый мерзкий голос. — Прилично ли такой барышне мечтать о презренной участи простой супруги гхолы и инкубатора для его потомства? Богомерзкого по определению, кстати. И я сейчас не о твоей одержимости, милочка.

            — Тебя не спросила! — огрызнулась Алия, прежде чем поняла, что опять допустила ту же ошибку. Нельзя было отвечать на провокации старого барона — это давало ему силы, пускало его к ней в голову. Ах, будь проклята эта мерзкая туша, сейчас парившая над её ложем, будто на суспензорах...

            Алия растерянно огляделась — да, над её ложем. Тьма отступила, и она оказалась в своей спальне. Всё было как обычно. На полу грудой валялись её наряды: тяжелое серебряное платье, которое она надевала, когда решала дела Империи как Регентша; наряд алого шелка, ярко-синий убор, сшитый из синтезированного на Тлейлаксе материала по её, Алии, эскизам…

            Как-то раз, во время очередной прогулки по дорогам памяти, ей встретилась смуглая женщина в таком наряде, очень красивая, но молчаливая. Алия отчего-то подумала, что эта женщина была бы отличной собеседницей и, может, защитницей, но она молчала — только качала головой, глядя на темными, огромными глазами. А потом прикоснулась ко лбу Алии указательным пальцем — касание было влажным, и вообще от женщины распространялся странный, болезненный запах... И тут

Алия увидела, что ладони молчаливой незнакомки и босые, украшенные браслетами ступни были измазаны кровью, и изо рта у неё тоже текла кровь.

            Алия не любила вспоминать этот случай, из-за ощущения животного ужаса, который её тогда охватил. Но убор, как у той женщины, сделать приказала.

            — Да, дорогая внучка, отличный вкус, — словно согласился с её мыслями барон.

            — Как мило слышать такое от старого мужеложца, — снова огрызнулась Алия, но без толку. Призрак лишь фыркнул:

            — Должен тебе сообщить, дорогая внучка, что на старой Земле были времена, когда за подобные фразы, сказанные столь пренебрежительным тоном, можно было заработать серьезные неприятности от правящей фамилии.

            — Дураков и извращенцев среди правителей хватало всегда, — парировала Алия.

            — О, да. И ты отличная иллюстрация этого примера, не правда ли? Дура, занимающая трон, пока отродье твоего брата не войдёт в возраст, и извращенка, по уши втюхавщаяся, — Владимир намеренно использовал грубое просторечное слово, — в гхолу. Гхолу, вечное небо! Ах, внучка, внучка... И после этого ты будешь что-то говорить о моих невинных налонностях? Да от того, что ты с ним спишь, плюются даже твои фремены.

            — Заткнись! Ты не стоишь и пальца моего Данкана, толстая свинья!.. — почти кричала Алия.

            Она кое-как сползла с кровати и дрожащими руками взяла ещё спайса. Пропади всё пропадом, сейчас Алия думала уже не о том, чтобы научиться скользить в потоках своих «генетических рек», а только о том, чтобы скрыться от неимоверно доставшей её «толстой свиньи». Скрыться, или найти доброго предка — что угодно.

            Когда тьма заклубилась потоками, странно похожими на щупальца живого существа, Алия вздохнула почти с облегчением. Говорят, такие животные водились в морях Каладана, родной планеты Атрейдесов — её родителей, её брата. Гибкие черные животные скользили в потоках темных вод на чудовищной глубине. Иногда они поднимались к поверхности, случайно или из любопытства, и там быстро становились добычей охотников: несмотря на гигантские размеры и силу, они слепли от света. Алия подумала, что она сама сейчас похожа на такое существо — сильное, но беспомощное и больное под безжалостным светом истины. А истина в том, что она, Алия-Нож, святая сестра Муаддиба, одержима...

            — Пошел прочь, скот. Ты позоришь имя, которое носишь! — Алия так потерялась в своих мыслях, что не заметила, как появилась новая тень. Этот человек был высок, строен, белокур, носил аккуратно подстриженную бородку, и глаза его горели безумием не хуже, чем у Агамемнона.

            — Кто ты? — спросила растерявшаяся Алия, прежде чем поняла, что опять сделала глупость.

            — Моё имя — Хавьер Харконнен.

            О-о-о, кто решил объявиться! Это имя Алия, конечно же, знала. Хавьер был бароном Харконненом, жившим во времена Батлерианского джихада, и имя его стало нарицательным для всех предателей и выродков. Однако, кажется, у него было своё мнение на сей счет.

            — В конце концов, я человек чести. И именно таковым я хочу остаться в памяти!

            — О какой чести ты можешь говоришь, предатель? — сипло сказкала Алия. А ведь верно, он был её предком...

            — О моей, девочка. Я отдал свою жизнь и честь, чтобы спасти вселенную от настоящего предательства... Иблис Гинджо... Старая мразь, пролезшая в святые мученики. Я спас всех, но погиб сам и навсегда запятнал свое имя. Я надеялся, что мои дети и внуки смогут донести правду до вселенной. Но мой внук оказался слишком глуп... Вы с ним похожи, — последние слова Хавьера были обращены к Владимиру Харконнену.

            — Воссоединение семейства, как мило!.. — протянул тот. — Не находишь ли ты, внучка, странным, что здесь подозрительно много Харконненов? Да и ты сама более Харконнен, нежели Атрейдес. Подумай о том, что тебе говорил уважаемый предок, милочка. Имя Харконненов покрыто грязью с тех самых времен, когда он якобы совершил предательство. Но, как видишь, это неправда, и почему бы тебе не очистить наше имя? Какая разница, под каким тебе править?..

            — Это неправда... то, что он говорит, — пвымолвила Алия онемевшими губами.

            — Правда, милая, правда. Здесь не лгут, сама понимаешь.

            — Нет...

            — Да. И, честно говоря, я вижу смысл в словах ублюдка, милая правнучка, — заметил Хавьер. — Меня не слишком интересует трон падишаха-императора, но после стольких лет это было бы справедливо...

            Алия впала в состояние, похожее на транс в трансе — онемела, оглохла и почти ослепла. Это походило на кому. «Кома — это репетиция смерти!» — захихикал кто-то голосом барона. О, как бы хотелось так умереть!..

            Но из этого беспамятства её выдернуло появление новой тени.. Стройная черноволосая женщина с умным и решительным лицом выступила из темноты, и подошла к Хавьеру и положила ладонь на его локоть.

            — Пойдем домой, Хавьер. Ты знаешь, что десять тысяч лет могут стереть в порошок даже звезду... Ту самую, в которую упал твой корабль. Я теперь всё знаю, хотя и умерла раньше тебя.

            Алия неожиданно поняла, кого увидела — саму Серену Батлер.

            — Домой? — неожиданно растерянно взглянул на жену Хавьер. Та, задумчиво улыбаясь, провела пальцами по его щеке:

            — Идём, Хавьер... у нас была не слишком счастливая жизнь. Да что там — и жизни-то не было — всё, как наши далекие предки говорили, легло на алтарь долга... Нас давно уже нет, мы — не более чем набор символов, хранящийся в генетическом коде этой несчастной девочки, случайно вытащенные на свет обрывки воспоминаний. Подумай. Ничего не напоминает?

            — Ох... — Хавьер провел рукой по лбу. — Информация. Ну конечно... Эразм, чтоб его... Будь он проклят...

            — Он и проклят, Хавьер. Уже давно. Оставь это.

            — Серена... — вздохнул Завьер. — Подумай: есть другие, должны быть. Например, эта женщина может родить ребенка. Мальчика. Она... молода, и... — Завьер склонил голову к плечу, как до этого Клитемнестра, словно прислушиваясь. — Этот... спайс... он продлит ей молодость и жизнь. Не обязательно объявлять о её сыне, Серена... Мы сможем сделать так, чтобы для её ребенка генетический код остался открыт. Хотя бы информация обо мне. А ты будешь жить в её теле. Понимаешь? Мы сможем снова быть вместе. Сможем прожить жизнь, которой у нас не было. У нас будут настоящие дети. И ни одна мерзкая механическая дрянь не посмеет их тронуть!.. Ни один предатель не покусится на их будущее...

            Серена грустно улыбалась, слушая этот монолог. А потом снова погладила Хавьера по щеке.

            — Пойдем домой. Хавьер, ты всегда был человеком чести. Уж кому, как не тебе понимать, что украденная жизнь есть бесчестье. У этой девочки — своя жизнь, которую она ещё должна прожить.

            — Этот жирный ублюдок, мой потомок, всё равно не оставит её в покое.

            Серена снова улыбнулась:

            — Ничего. Она сильная, я вижу. Она сможет. Сможет, обязательно. Пойдем Хавьер, здесь разберутся без нас. — И, помолчав, добавила: — Я всегда знала: судьба вершит свои дела медленно, но хорошо, и всегда возвращает долги. Мы ещё проживем свои жизни, Хавьер.

            — Тьфу, как трогательно, — проворчал Вдадимир, когда пара ушла в темноту. — Хотя, честно говоря, с этим напыщенным индюком каши действительно не сваришь. Прямо Лето-покойник... Ты, кстати, знаешь, что они — Хавьер и тогдашний герцог Атрейдес — были друзьями?

            — Сгинь же ты уже, наконец! — неожиданно закричала Алия. Последней каплей стало то, что барон начал говорить с ней, как с давней подругой, интимным шепотком делясь сплетнями.

            — Ох, как я испугался! Бегу, уже бегу, спешу… — проворковал призрак — и из немного смешного враз сделался страшным. Тьма снова захлестнула комнату. И Алия упала без сил, сворачиваясь клубком, зажмуривая глаза, пытаясь скрыться, спрятаться, пытаясь — хоть что-то...

# ***

            Непосвящённому было легко заблудиться в коридорах арракинского дворца: каменные ниши, драпировки и занавеси, развеваемые ветром, барельефы, статуи, потайные ходы в самых неожиданных местах — настоящий лабиринт. К счастью, Дункан Айдахо был из числа посвящённых и память у него была отменная — в ней хранились все до единого закоулки громадного здания — резиденции императорской семьи.

            Сейчас Айдахо шёл в свои покои — часть дворца, отданную в распоряжение Святой Алии, его жены. Ноги сами выбирали короткую дорогу, мышцы помнили, где надо свернуть, а где — поднырнуть под тяжёлую ткань и спуститься по узкой лестнице. Голова же была холодной: в ней будто кусочки древнего калейдоскопа просчитывались и складывались друг к другу вероятности. С Алией было что-то не так, она менялась — исподволь, незаметно для чужого глаза, но Дункан не был ей чужим. Он знал её, он видел её — всякой: величественной правительницей на троне, гордой женщиной фременов, любимой, сходящей с ума от страсти… И теперь что-то происходило с ней, и это «что-то» Дункану очень не нравилось.

            Алия начала принимать много спайса, сделалась буквально одержима желанием проникнуть как можно глубже в будущее. «Я хочу видеть то, что видел Пол!» — лихорадочно блестя глазами восклицала она, снова и снова глотая меланж. А потом пришло отчуждение. Он помнил, как это случилось в первый раз: они были вдвоём, ласкали друг друга в полутьме, наощупь, бережно и нежно… Дункан целовал её: сомкнутые веки, горячие сухие губы… а потом Алия вдруг оцепенела и вывернулась из объятий, отскочила в угол постели, тяжело дыша. «Я не знаю, что со мной», — после жаловалась она.

Потом — всё чаще — он начал заставать её в трансе, он засыпал рядом с бредящей Алией, а наутро просыпался в пустой постели.

            — Мы искали тебя, — из-за угла навстречу Айдахо шагнули двое детей: мальчик и девочка десяти лет, близнецы. Одинаково рыжие, с одинаковым, слишком взрослым, выражением на лицах.

            Ему до сих пор было трудно привыкнуть к детям пола — Ганиме и Лето — несмотря на юный возраст, эти двое вели себя как взрослые. Впрочем, что ещё можно было ожидать от предрождённых…

            — Наша тётя меняется, — заявила Ганима, когда они трое нашли укромное место для беседы в нише, скрытой тяжёлым отрезом спайсового полотна. — _Они_ становятся сильнее, да?

            Они? Айдахо вспомнил кодекс Бене Гессерит и то, что в нём говорилось об… одержимости. Да, иногда бывало так, что личность ребёнка-предрождённого могла быть вытеснена одной из субличностей — в этом случае происходило то, что называли Мерзостью. И значит, если вспомнить то, что творится с Алией… Дункан молча кивнул.

            — Скорее всего, это дед, — продолжил Лето. — Рвётся напролом как бешеный…

            Старый барон… вот оно, значит как.

            — С этим можно справиться? — спросил Айдахо, пристально глядя в тёмно-синие глаза детей.

            — Можно. Мохалата.

            Дункан знал, что так называли союз предрождённго с душой-защитником — тем, кто отгонял вредоносные или слишком настырные личности от личности хозяина — и снова кивнул.

            — Нам нужно войти с ней в совместный транс, — произнесла Ганима, — тогда будет возможность. Только… только она может не захотеть, если всё зашло далеко.

            — Значит, я придумаю, как сделать так, чтобы она захотела, — ответил Айдахо и пошёл прочь по коридору.

# ***

            Ирулан всегда была одной ногой в реальном мире, а другой — в своих книгах. Что ни говори, а порой жизнь на исписанных стилусом страницах была куда интереснее настоящего, не придуманного мира. Да уж, кому как не ей, принцессе, императорскому историку, было знать, какая прозаическая подкладка скрывается под золотом летописей и биографий!..

            Сегодня Ирулан наконец закончила одну из своих долгоиграющих работ и теперь подумывала приняться за давно лелеемую мечту — историю Дома Коррино. Она шла по галерее дворца, в мыслях уже выстроив структуру будущей книги, вставив подходящие к случаю цитаты и имена…

            — Доброго дня, сестра. — Ирулан не заметила, как навстречу ей вышла Регентша — Святая Сестра, Алия-Нож — с радушной улыбкой на тонких губах, с блестящими чернильно-синими глазами. Принцесса нахмурилась, поздоровалась в ответ, собираясь обойти женщину и двинуться по своим делам, но Алия, кажется, была намерена поговорить:

            — Тебе не одиноко, там, в своих покоях?.. — мурлыкнула она.

            — У меня есть моя работа. Я не жалуюсь, — Ирулан немного чопорно поджала губы, собираясь уходить, но Регентша загородила ей дорогу.

            — Скажи, сестра, а если бы Преподобные Матери предложили тебе выносить ребёнка от Пола, ты бы согласилась? — Алия наклонила голову, прищурилась. Ноздри её по-звериному раздувались, будто она пыталась почуять страх принцессы.

            Ирулан подалась назад, прижалась лопатками к стене, сама того не заметив. Она всегда относилась к Алии с настороженностью, как к опасному хищнику, но до сего дня Святая Сестра не переходила к открытому нападению. Эта, другая, Алия пугала. Было что-то дикое в её тёмно-синих глазах, в заострившихся чертах продолговатого лица… Казалось, даже волосы её шевелятся будто змеи — тянутся, пытаясь уязвить беззащитную плоть. В зрачках Алии плясал хаос — первозданная сила, грубая, необузданная, страшная.

            — Молчишь… — Регентша не стала дожидаться ответа онемевшей Ирулан. — Пол боялся снова попасть в генетическую программу старых ведьм, и потому его законная жена спала на пустом ложе, — Алия хихикнула. — Честное слово, лучше бы он лишил тебя твоего старательно хранимого целомудрия, сестра. Уж мы-то с тобой знаем, как можно уберечься от нежелательных отпрысков…

            Кровь прилила к щекам — Алия напомнила принцессе, что та долгое время подмешивала в еду Чани противозачаточный препарат, в результате долгожданные наследники появились поздно, роды вышли тяжёлые и наложница Муад’Диба умерла. Никому, даже самой себе Ирулан не призналась бы, что заботится о детях Пола не только из уважения к его памяти, но отчасти и потому, что до сих пор чувствует перед ним свою вину.

            Вслед за воспоминаниями пришёл гнев — похожий на мутную горячую волну, он смёл тщательно выстроенную плотину самоконтроля, бене гессеритские умения, воспитание, полученное при императорском дворе на Каэтане — всё, что позволяло Ирулан день за днём отражать нападки сначала Чани, а потом и Святой Сестры.

            — Зато твоя постель, Святая Алия, не пустует — даже в те ночи, когда твой досточтимый муж в отъезде, — тихо произнесла принцесса, дрожа от еле сдерживаемой злобы. В эту минуту ей хотелось вцепиться в оскалившееся лицо Регентши, сбить её на пол, топтать ногами.

            Алия захихикала — мелко, беззвучно: затряслись плечи, укутанные в алый паутинный шёлк с Эказа, упали на лицо пряди тёмных волос…

            — Знаешь, сестра, лучше бы ты завела себе любовника, — отсмеявшись ответила она. — Ты ведь даже не представляешь, как это — быть с мужчиной. Это приятно… до некоторой степени. Попробуй, я уверена тебе понравится... — последние слова Алия произнесла уже удаляясь прочь по галерее. Вот мелькнул хвост красного платья, стихли шаги — и всё, Ирулан осталась одна, со сжатыми кулаками, чуть ли не до крови вогнав ногти в ладони. После, вернувшись в свои покои и немного придя в себя, принцесса так не смогла понять, что же на неё нашло.

# ***

            В спальне снова стоял сумрак, но на этот раз народу здесь было больше, чем обычно: на ложе, удерживаемая Дунканом, полулежала Алия, а напротив — прямо на полу — устроились серьёзные близнецы. У них получилось. Совместными усилиями они смогли заманить тётку в спальню и дать ей спайс. И теперь Ганима и Лето готовились нырнуть в прошлое — на помощь заблудившейся Алие.

            Ей было страшно: во тьме под сомкнутыми веками роились призраки, наскакивали обезумевшими чудовищами, почуявшими жертвенную кровь. А ещё во тьме были дети — её племянники, взявшие на себя роль стражей: над их головами вилось зыбкое марево, оно складывалось в полупрозрачные силуэты мужчины и женщины, вооружённых длинными ножами. Пол и Чани. Эти двое, не обращая внимания ни на что, то и дело взмахивали молочно-белыми лезвиями, отгоняя голодные души.

            Алия боялась. Она чувствовала себя птенцом в яйце — трещит тонкая скорлупа, скоро, скоро они раздавят её…

            — Зови! Зови, Алия-Нож! — взвились вдруг голоса детей.

            Темно — она даже не могла понять, открыты или закрыты у неё глаза. Звать? Кого? Эй, Джессика Атрейдес, сайаддина, Преподобная Мать, где ты?.. Где ты была, когда я нуждалась в тебе… мама? Отчего не помогла мне?.. Эй, Лето Атрейдес, прозванный Честным, почему ты не появляешься... отец? Почему тебе наплевать на меня? Эй, Пол, брат мой, Император и провидец, куда теперь лежит твоя дорога?..

            Из тьмы послышался смех: булькающий, похожий на звук пузырящейся болотной грязи — будто его обладатель страдал одышкой, веселился, тряся подбородками…

            — Ты же знаешь, что никто не придёт, — раздался голос из ниоткуда. — Твои детишки могли отогнать Хавьера и Атридов, но против меня у них силёнок не хватит.

            — Ты умер! — закричала Алия. — Я сама тебя убила!

            — Не-е-ет… — пробулькало из тьмы. — Я буду жить, пока жива ты, дорогая внучка.

            Ей стало трудно дышать — казалось, вокруг копошатся голые люди, похожие на жирных червей, свиваются не то в танце, не то в противоестественном соитии.

            «Я не смогу. Не справлюсь. Во мне нет страха, страх убивает разум…»

            — Забавно, правда? — Алия почувствовала над ухом тяжёлое сиплое дыхание. — Сначала ты уничтожила меня, а теперь — я уничтожу тебя. Кто бы мог подумать, что спайс сыграет с отродьем Атрейдесов такую злую шутку…

            «Я встречу свой страх, я пропущу его сквозь себя…»

            — Ах, каких высот я добьюсь! — на плечи Алии двумя слизнями заползли руки с толстыми, унизанными кольцами пальцами. — С твоим телом и моим умом… Но сначала позаботимся о близнецах. Жаль, но они стоят между мной и моей Империей. Моей по праву!

            Алию била крупная дрожь, на коже выступил липкий пот. Где-то там, за пределами транса, её, одурманенную спайсом, бормочущую и беспокойно подёргивающуюся, держит в объятьях Дункан Айдахо. Её муж. Ментат. Мастер оружия. Но где найти такое оружие, чтобы убить блудную память — то, что заложено в генах, то, от чего не убежать…

            К спине прижалась тяжёлая жаркая туша — облапила со всех сторон, разбухла, грозя поглотить с головой.

            — Не сопротивляйся, — шептала она, — я всё равно сильнее тебя… Я возьму своё…

            «А потом я мысленно прослежу за своим страхом…»

            Сквозь шёпот и сиплое дыхание до слуха донёсся отдалённый рокот барабанов. Тихий, похожий на далёкий гром, на шум волн, бьющих в утёс, на котором стоит замок Каладан — родовое гнездо Атрейдесов, место, где Алия бывала лишь в своих спайсовых грёзах.

            — Трепыхаешься, внучка? — хихикнули сзади. — Борись, если хочешь. Тем слаще будет моя победа.

            Сквозь зажмуренные веки начал просачиваться блёклый серый свет — галлюцинация? Шутки одурманенного мозга? Алия боялась открыть глаза — боялась увидеть обладателя булькающего голоса.

            Ударил раскат грома, вспыхнула молния — и темнота вокруг лопнула, расползлась гнилой мешковиной. На лицо упало несколько тёплых капель — Алия машинально облизала губы, почувствовав железистый привкус: кровь. Издалека послышалось тихое ритмичное пение:

 

_Папа Легба, открой мне врата, аго э!_

_Папа Легба, открой мне врата!_

_Открой мне врата, Папа,_

_Чтобы пройти! Когда вернусь, я отплачу тебе, о лоа!_

            Барабанная дробь зазвучала громче, тихонько позвякивали колокольчики и шуршала погремушка, сделанная из тыквы-долблёнки. Алия узнала язык — на нём говорили её предки в седой древности, задолго до эпохи Гильдии, задолго до того, как человечество впервые вышло в космос — это был гаитянский диалект.

            Стирая с губ солёную влагу, она открыла глаза. Тьмы не было. Повсюду клубился серый туман, в этой призрачной мгле что-то ползало, шумно дышало, свивалось в тугие кольца.

            — Думаешь, избавилась от меня? — из дымки вдруг вынырнуло одутловатое лицо с бешено сверкающими глазами. — Рано радуешься!

            Алия отшатнулась, едва не упав. Призрак деда, несмотря на тучное телосложение — при жизни Владимир Харконенн не мог самостоятельно передвигаться, пользуясь помощью суспензоров — резво подскочил, готовясь раздавить непокорную.

 

_Всемогущий Дамбалла, молю, дай мне сил!_

_Будь милостив к моей душе…_

 

            Из мглы пританцовывая вышла девушка — она-то и пела под аккомпанемент барабана и колокольчиков. Темнокожая, с седыми волосами, которые плыли как облако вокруг её головы, одетая в простое белое платье.

 

_…до самой моей смерти._

_Услышь мой ничтожный голос!.._

            Девушка вдруг замолчала — и одним прыжком оказалась рядом. Теперь Алия могла рассмотреть её во всех подробностях: скуластое тонкое лицо, хрупкие, похожие на веточки руки. Телосложением пришелица походила на фременов — такая же худая и костлявая, вот только глаза её были затянуты двумя мутными бельмами. Среди фременов не бывает слепых.

            — Именем всемогущего Змея, творца всего сущего, я беру эту женщину под свою защиту! — голос у девушки оказался удивительно низким для такого щуплого тела, похожим на звон колокола — он будто шёл откуда-то из-под земли, гудел рассерженной бронзой... А потом в синие-на-синем глаза ибада уставились два белых пятна, и транс опрокинулся сам в себя.

            Теперь Алия знала, что пришелица — мамбо, жрица: когда она была совсем ребёнком, в неё вошёл лоа Дамбаллы Ведо — Мирового Змея — и с тех пор волосы её побелели как молоко, а глаза стали мутными и незрячими. Взамен же девушка получила дар видеть невидимое, говорить с лоа на их языке.

            Однако тень Харконенна не собиралась сдаваться: пухлое, похожее на раскормленную медузу, тело с неожиданным проворством ринулось вперёд, надеясь сбить с ног маленькую жрицу. Мамбо, встав спиной к Алии, запела, отбивая ногой ритм: низкий голос плыл над туманом, как горячая патока вливался в уши, одурманивал разум.

            Призрак остановился нос к носу с темнокожей девушкой: рыжий барон чуял подвох, глаза его настороженно сверкали из пухлых щёк, ноздри раздувались как у зверя. А жрица пела, топала ногой в такт, покачивалась, как змея — и вдруг худое тело метнулось вперёд как атакующая кобра — и девушка ткнула пальцем в Харконенна. Жест вышел беспомощный, рыжий барон засмеялся, колыхая необъятными телесами, а мамбо зашипела будто выводок змей.

            И из тумана донеслось ответное шипение.

            Послышался шелест — где-то в серой мгле полз огромный змей. Алии показалось, что в прорехах между клубами она даже видит чешуйчатое тело.

            Призрак барона замолчал — кажется, он начал понимать, что что-то не так. Харконенн тяжело заозирался, пытаясь разглядеть угрозу.

            Из тумана высунулась огромная змеиная голова — золотые глаза размером с ладонь сияли как фонари, сновал туда-сюда раздвоенный язык... Голова наклонилась, будто принюхиваясь, а потом одним стремительным движением чудовище заглотало толстого барона: раздался сдавленный вскрик, в пасти змея мелькнули нервно подёргивающиеся ноги — и от призрака не осталось и следа.

            Мамбо засмеялась: беззаботно, как ребёнок — она хлопала себя по костлявым коленкам, утирала слёзы, бормотала какую-то тарабарщину. Вдоволь насмеявшись, девушка обернулась к Алии:

            — Теперь ты под покровительством Дамбаллы, — улыбнулась она и протянула узкую ладонь. — Пойдём, я выведу тебя отсюда.

# ***

            Они сидели в регентских покоях и просто беседовали: Алия и дети примостились на брошенных на пол подушках, у окна, глядя на площадь перед дворцом, молчал Айдахо.

            — Про Кассандру говорили, что ей в рот плюнул Аполлон — и от того все её беды… — Лето подпёр ладонью щёку, в задумчивости надул губы — совсем по-детски.

            — Одержимые были всегда: диббуки, блудные духи, демоны, — продолжила Ганима. — Их пытались изгонять с тем или иным успехом.

            — Предложите Ирулан написать об этом книгу. «История одержимости: от экзорцизма до Оргии», — фыркнула Алия, потом насупилась, подтянула колени к груди, ссутулилась, выставив острые лопатки. — Я не смогу её полюбить. Наверное, никогда, — угрюмо призналась она.

            — Мы и не требуем её любить, тётя. Думаю, воспылай ты к Ирулан внезапной страстью, она бы сбежала на другой конец вселенной, — тихонько хихикнула Ганима.

            Отношения у близнецов и жены Пола были странные: принцесса им явно покровительствовала, они же принимали эту опёку как должное. Правда, иной раз дети Муаддиба выдавали что-нибудь эдакое, подсказанное очередным предком, заставляя Ирулан хмуриться и вспоминать об одержимости. Впрочем, оба тут же напускали на лица невинный вид, успокаивая мачеху — так что становилось неясно, кто в этой странной компании был опекуном, а кто — опекаемым.

            Ирулан любила Пола. После того, как он ушёл, она перенесла это чувство на его детей — они были всем, что от него осталось. Но не смотря на это, Ирулан была Коррино — это при содействии или скорее молчаливом бездействии её отца, Шаддама IV, был убит герцог Лето Атрейдес, это её честолюбивым родственникам, строящим козни на Салюсе Секундус не давала покоя потерянная власть…

            — Они не дадут ей статус Регента, — Айдахо отошёл от окна, встал за спиной Алии: высокий, одетый в чёрное, похожий на злого гения — духа пустыни. — А если даже и дадут, править она будет недолго. Жрецы так просто от власти не откажутся…

            — И потом, она Коррино. Ты только представь, что начнётся, если на Салусе про это узнают. Венсиция спит и видит, как бы взгромоздиться на трон Империи, — Алия потёрла пальцами виски: вместе с обретением своего «я» пришло понимание тщетности всей этой мышиной возни вокруг престола. «Да, Пол, ты дошёл до этого раньше меня», — с горечью думала она. Алия поняла, что ужасно устала быть идолом — Регентшей, Святой Сестрой, главой культа имени себя.

            — Я напишу матери, — она поднялась с пола, расправила складки платья на коленях. — Она училась в Бене Гессерит, Орден вошёл в её кровь, от этого никуда не деться, но прежде всего — она Атрейдес. Она поймёт.

# ***

            Дворец давил, в нём было неуютно как в чужом стилсъюте. Теперь Алия чувствовала себя здесь лишней, ей хотелось как можно скорее уйти из душных комнат, даже не дожидаясь приезда матери. Не сейчас.

            Вчера она обрезала волосы. Под корень — раз и всё. Какой символизм, надо же... Послушницам Бене Гессерит тоже обреза́ли волосы — в знак того, что всё их прошлое осталась позади и теперь их ждёт новая жизнь — в Ордене.

            Чувство свободы и какой-то душевной тишины было странным. Теперь между прошлыми жизнями и настоящим будто выросла тонкая прозрачная плёнка, голоса не долетали до разума — Алия слышала их только тогда, когда хотела. Это одиночество было непривычно и… невыразимо приятно. Изнутри, будто ребёнок в утробе, толкнулось: я здесь, сестра, я с тобой, слышишь ли?..

            «Слышу», — улыбнулась про себя Алия.

            — Я уйду. — Она упрямо сжала губы, мотнула коротко остриженной головой. Маятник качнулся в обратную сторону — от честолюбия к самобичеванию. Что ж, раз такова судьба — примем её, сживёмся с ней. Если Алия хочет наказания — пусть, страдания закаляют душу, так, кажется, говорил… неважно, кто — а чтобы она снова не потеряла себя в приступе самоуничижения, он, Дункан, будет рядом. Теперь он знает, что делать. Они оба знают. Дай страху пройти сквозь себя — и он исчезнет, расточится, как роса под солнцем.

            Айдахо притянул жену к себе: она всегда была сухощавой и жилистой — годы тренировок и жар пустыни обточили её тело, убрали всё лишнее. Сегодня она надела старый стилсъют матери, только вот ворот был легкомысленно расстёгнут — будто в насмешку над водной дисциплиной — и между маленьких острых грудей виднелось молочно-белое полупрозрачное лезвие криса. Алия-Нож. Его Алия. Его алиби. Перед кем? Какая разница.

            Он обнял её, ласково, будто убаюкивая, чувствуя, как её волосы щекочут ему шею.

            — Уйдём вместе, — согласился он, положив подбородок ей на макушку. — Где-то там бродит один мой старый друг… Думаю, ты его знаешь. Я бы очень хотел найти его и поговорить.

 


End file.
